A Second Chance
by Poptarrts
Summary: The sequel to my first one shot "Kiss and Never Tell". Edward tellsthe tale of discovering Bella in the psychiatric ward, and this leads to himmaking a life-altering decision


**This one shot was written by myself and S., I want to say how grateful I am for all your help and patience with me as you type a 200 word essay out in 3 minutes on a tiny mobile phone keypad. I love you.**

**A Second Chance**

I had to kill her.

It broke my heart to know this, but it was true. Sometimes in life we do things we don't want to and it doesn't stop after you die.

I had spent the last few weeks before, arguing with my family, urging them to reconsider, but it was useless. I knew in my heart they were right. She'd become a threat to our kind and if I didn't finish it, someone else would.

Rosalie had been the worst. My sister for all intents and purposes, and I loved her like one too, but she had a selfish streak. I loved Bella beyond words, and it had hurt me immensely leaving her. Never in my wildest dreams did I think she would tell others about my family. I trusted her and I couldn't understand why she would do such a thing, but she had. Rosalie wanted her blood and she expected it to come from me.

When my father returned one day from out of town and informed me that she had been taken to a psychiatric ward I knew there wasn't much time left. The Volturi already held a grudge against my family and they knew how important Bella was to me. They wouldn't think twice before killing her.

I visited her often. Watching her as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. In the beginning she appeared fine, like she wasn't meant to be in such a place. She began to become hysteric, forcing the nurses to sedate her, and she'd spend the next day in a drug fuelled haze. If I could cry, I would have the day she first saw me. I hadn't been as careful as normal, concerned at the sight of her disheveled and glassy eyed. She stumbled around her room, eventually throwing herself onto her bed and stared directly at me. She smiled softly, as if remembering a pleasant memory. I stood there for hours, watching her watching me, whilst my heart slowly broke.

Eventually I had to leave and return to my family. Their faces were deep with concern and I couldn't give them any relief. I was heartbroken, distraught and I knew I had to end this.

I sat by the piano for hours, refusing to play and staring off into space. Going over and over in my head what I had just witnessed. Finally, I went to Rosalie and asked for her help.

I numbed myself as we discussed and planned our action, trying to not think of what we were going to do and we drove at top speed out to "_Hollow Eves Care Centre"._ I left her in the car on the promise she could step in if it became too much for me.

I climbed to Bella's window, following the same actions I had done each night for the past two weeks and looked into her room. It was dark and I could just make out her shape under the covers, sleeping. I was surprised she was asleep, as her nights were usually fitful and even though I knew what was about to happen would kill me, it relieved me to know she would be sleeping whilst it happened. I refused to cause her pain.

Her window was always half open, and I opened it fully, stepping onto the carpeted floor. Bella stirred in her sleep and I froze. Her eyes flashed open, taking in the dark room, her expression looking agitated, as if she was annoyed at someone for waking her. She glanced at the clock and groaned, rolling over onto her side and closed her eyes again tightly.

I could see her more clearly now, and my heart began to ache. I couldn't do this. I needed her and I couldn't bring myself to end her life because of me. I needed to ask her why she had done this, why she had brought this on herself knowingly.

I coughed loudly, making her aware there was someone else in the room. She sat up quickly and squinted into the darkness, trying to scope out where the noise had come from. Too scared to make another sound, I stood there silently until she shrugged it off and began to lie back down again.

"Hello Bella," I croaked out.

She stared into dark, turning her head from side to side, squinting.

"H...Hello?" She stammered out, her voice sending my chest swimming with butterflies.

I walked forward and turned on her beside light, taking in her frail build. Her hair was in tangles and her eyes puffy from crying. She looked thinner and guilt began to rise in me as I took in her appearance. A shell of the Bella I once held.

As she looked at me her expression changed as she took in my eyes. Their black from hunger and she looked frightened. I look away, blocking the image of her from my mind, trying to become numb again.

"Why did you do this Bella?" I asked, trying to hide any emotion in my words.

She stared at me blankly, and I became frustrated. I began to lose my temper as I spoke again.

"Do you understand why I'm here, Bella? Why I've been sent here? Speak dammit!"

"No," she answered, breaking her silence.

"No?" I shouted, standing up infuriated. "No? You really have no idea why I've been sent here?"

She shakes her head.

I walk toward her, cautiously. "Why did you do it Bella?"

As I get closer to her, I can see clearly how much damage I have caused her and the guilt consumes me completely.

"Please. Tell me. I implore you. Why did you do this to me, to yourself Bella?" I begged, hoping to find a resolve in her answer.

"You....You wouldn't stay with me...You broke your promise to me." She paused to glare at me with hatred in her eyes "You broke me."

Her words were cold and hit me directly in the heart. She had confirmed what I knew all along. That it was my fault.

I ran my hand through my hair, I began to doubt if what I was about to do was the right thing.

"I don't want to do this. Why couldn't you just keep quiet?" I whispered, mainly speaking to myself.

She stayed quiet, looking down at herself, whilst I paced the room trying to think of a way to end this. In a perfect world, I could take her and we could run. We would be happy and I would hold her again like I used to.

My mind floated back to the days of when we would lie together in the meadow. It was the one place I knew no one would disturb us. I remember her smile as she slowly traced circles on my glistening hand whilst I soaked in the sun, enjoying her array of scents.

A sudden thought occurred to me. Why couldn't we have that again? Why did we have to end it this way? There were no rules. Nothing written in stone that said I couldn't be happy again.

I went to speak again, to explain to her what I was about to do when my phone rang.

It was Rosalie. I knew if I didn't pick up she'd come looking for me, so I answered.

"Rose." I said.

"What's taking so long? Have you changed your mind?" She sounded impatient, and this annoyed me.

"I'm dealing with it now," I said firmly

"Do you want me to come do it for you?" She sighed, "You need to do this Edward, and we all agreed it was for the best."

"I know, okay, we agreed."

"So you'll finish it then?"

"I will"

"Good, and hurry up, it's so boring sitting here waiting y'know?" She said, agitated and hung up.

"Goodbye" I said to the dead line and closed the phone.

I stared at the phone, knowing she'd call again if I didn't act fast. I turn back to Bella, finding her expression blank, staring into space.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's been decided."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and nodded. I walk slowly towards her and she closed her eyes tightly. I prayed inside she'd forgive me for this and as I reached towards her she inhaled and whispered.

"I love you, Edward. Always"

My heart swelled as she uttered those words. I smiled and removed a syringe from my pocket. Clever old Alice, I thought. She had given me a hug just before I'd left and had dropped it into my pocket, thinking I hadnt felt it. I had been curious as to why but my mind had been filled with bigger issues at the time.

"This will only hurt a second, okay?" I said calmly, injecting her with the sedative.

As her eye lids began to flutter, I began placing her belongings into a bag. There hadnt been much in her room so it didn't take long for everything to be packed.

I knew it wouldn't be long before a nurse came to check on her. I needed to move her and fast.

Leaving her on the bed, I opened her door and peered out into the hallway. Finding exactly what I was looking for, I grabbed a wheelchair from the hall and brought it to Bella's bed. As gently as I could, I picked her up and placed her in the chair. Tossing the bag with her belonging onto one of the handles, I wheeled her out of her room and down the hallway.

As we exited her room, a young girl with big eyes stared at us.

"Where's Bella going?" She glared at me suspiciously

"She's being transferred," I said, trying to sound official, "I'm a nurse at a home closer to her father, I've been sent to collect Bella and her belongings."

Not wanting any more questions I quickly wheeled Bella further up the hallway, leaving the girl standing in her door way staring. I didn't know this place very well, but thankfully there were signs and I rounded the corner. Five minutes later we arrived at the check in desk.

The nurse at the desk, to my misfortune, noticed us immediately. I listened for her thoughts as we approached the desk.

_I don't like this; I don't like this at all...I should call security_

"Hello, I'm Edward; I come from Oakwood Care in Port Angeles." I spoke as officially as I could, "Charlie, Bella's father, sent me here to collect her."

_Wow he's gorgeous...but so young...God if only my Fred looked like that..._

"I don't remember an email to me about this; I'll need to check this out." She stammered out.

I moved out from behind the wheelchair and leaned on the desk.

"I appreciate the security of this place, but I'm running a tad late. Do you think you could help me out?" I blinked at her, putting on my best looking expression.

_W-o-w...get a hold of yourself Susan...but still, doesn't hurt to fantasize does it?.._

"I suppose I could help you, but just this once."

I broke into a smile and thanked her as I blocked out the mental images she was conjuring up. Steering the wheelchair quickly out of sight and parked it by a nearby window, I pulled my phone out and dialed Rosalie's cell.

"Seriously..." she answered, "Your taking ages."

"It's over." I said, knowing my answer needed no further explanation.

She was silent on the line for a while and then finally spoke, "Good. Can we go now?"

"I'd like to be alone for a while, can you leave the car? I want to drive for a bit before coming home." I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Ok…and your alright? You don't need me to drive you back?" She asked the rare sound of concern in her voice.

I watched from the window as Rosalie got out of the car and set off by foot away from the centre. I felt bad for making her run back, but I needed transport if I had Bella with me.

I wheeled the chair out the front door and into the courtyard, steering it quickly towards the car. Opening the door, I placed her inside and got in myself. I started the engine loudly, and Bella stirred in her sleep. I began to fret she would wake before it was too late, but I shouldn't have worried. Whatever sedative Alice had given me was clearly a strong one.

I took off down the road, knowing exactly where to go. Thirty minutes later we arrived at a local motel. It had a reputation of being used by drug users regularly.

It was called "Mount Palace" but Jasper and Emmett referred to it as "Meth Palace". I had spent many a night here back when I rebelled against Carlisle, and killed only those who had hurt others.

It was a dark, smarmy hell hole, but it was perfect for what I needed. The guy at the reception didn't ask questions as I carried an unconscious Bella up the stairs and he nodded when I told him that no one was to disturb us, no matter how long we were in the room for.

The room was as depressing as the outside of the motel. The walls were covered in damp and the bed sheets were dirty looking. I brought Bella into the room, pulling the duvet off the bed and laying her down on just the mattress. She lay still, her breathing even. I wanted to make this as pain free as possible for her.

I was glad she was sedated as I brushed her long hair away from her slender neck. Her skin was so pale I could see her blood as it surged through her jugular and then venom pooled in my mouth as I contemplated what I was about to do.

I was supposed to kill her. She had betrayed not only my family but also me. I should kill her for the danger she placed all of us in but as I stared at her peaceful face I knew I was right and they were wrong. She didn't deserve to die.

I sat down beside her and leaned down, my nose grazing the underside of her jaw as my lips gently brushed the pulsating skin over the vein. Her smell was so intoxicating it took every ounce of my strength to not crush her flesh with my teeth and viciously end her life just like I was supposed to.

She whimpered quietly in her heavily sedated sleep and I pressed my lips to the warmth of her flesh. I knew I would have to be quick. One bite. Just one bite and I would change our lives forever.

I ran my tongue over my lips wetting them with venom and in the process tasting her skin. I was so thirsty for her I could barely swallow through the dry ache that was constricting my throat. I was suddenly worried that my hunger would win over my self control when it came time to stop. I began to wish I hadn't gone so long without feeding before coming for her.

It was time to make the decision. There was no going back after I bit her. This wouldn't be like the bite she had gotten from James in the ballet studio. There would be no stopping the change once my venom entered her bloodstream this close to her heart. I was standing at precipice and I could either make the leap or I could turn around and walk the other way.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This is the only way I can save you." I murmured quietly.

With a deep breath I parted my lips and bit down hard my teeth sinking into her beautiful flesh easily. I could taste her blood on my tongue and I held my mouth open and still as I let my venom flow into the wound.

I lay beside her, holding her tightly and she squirmed in her sleep.

Three days I lay beside her on the bed, watching her writhe in pain as the venom took hold of her. I knew even the loudest of her screams brought no attention to our room, the rest of the residents in the motel were either high as a kite or were trying to be.

The third day finally came, Bella became still and I waited nervously for her eyes to open. I watched as her transformation became complete. She was beautiful, as always...

Eventually her eyes began to open and she smiled as she took in my face.

"Welcome to our new life Bella, "I whispered as I leaned in and kissed her marble lips.


End file.
